


It's All Yours, I Guess

by aremich06



Series: Stranger (Explicit) Things [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butts, First Time, Frottage, Hormones, M/M, Masturbation, Prequel, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aremich06/pseuds/aremich06
Summary: A prequel to Love in Unlikely Places.This is before the Will and Steve situation, before season 1 even happened. Basically Dustin catches Will in the act, and they fool around a little bit.
Relationships: Will Byers/Dustin Henderson
Series: Stranger (Explicit) Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854928
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	It's All Yours, I Guess

Will knew he was gay when he was 10. He and Mike were playing around some tree, chasing each other like maniacs. Later, as they sat in the shade, Mike kissed him on the cheek. 

The more sexual feelings didnt come until he was 12. When he was in the school showers he would get hot and bothered over Mike, Dustin, and Lucas' dicks. Thank god he was under a stream of water. He also, when he could, got a good look at their rears. 

Will loved butts. For no specific reason. Whenever he masturbated at home, he would pull down his pants to his ankles, turn around and look in a mirror. He always stared at his butt. And not just butts in general, no. Boy's butts. When he snuck into one of Jonathan's hidden magazines, the girls didn't turn him on, they just grossed him out. 

One day, after all the boys had left, Will was alone in the showers. There was a long line to get in, and he was the last. Since he was alone, he gave in to his hormones and decided to get off. He thought of the boys' dicks and asses, how hot they were, and it wasn't too long until Will shuddered and came all over the floor. It washed away due to the water. He had been moaning pretty loud. Luckily, no one was here. 

But there was someone there. Will looked up to the sight of his butt naked friend, Dustin, staring at him with a troubled expression and a hard dick. Will had never been so embarrassed yet so aroused in his life.

He stumbled back. "I'm so sorry to....intrude." Dustin said, covering up his hard penis. He was so cute, and Will got hard himself immediately. "Need help with that?" Will asked. Dustin stuttered. "Don't worry, I know what feels good." Will said. Dustin sighed. "It's all yours, I guess." He said, uncovering his dick. 

Will immediately kneeled in front of Dustin and got to work. Dustin placed his hands on Will's head and guided him as he wrapped his mouth around Dustin's shaft. Dustin moaned pretty loudly, and Will was in an extremely powerful state of arousal. Will kept one hand on Dustin's shaft and placed the other on Dustin's butt. He pushed it towards him, making Dustin's shaft go deeper. As he continued sucking he took his fingers and moved them up and down Dustin's butt crack. Dustin was confused but it felt so good. 

Will took his now free hand and played with Dustin's balls. Dustin tried to mutter out a warning, but before he could his cum oozed inside Will's mouth. Will, not realizing that it was ok to swallow, coughed it up. "Sorry." He said "You're sorry? Holy shit, Will, that was amazing! I wish I could repay you." 

Will got an idea. "You can. Just follow my instructions." Dustin was, again, confused, but decided to comply. "Turn around. I won't put anything in." Will said. Dustin complied, after all, this was his best friend who just gave him the best orgasm of his life. 

He turned around, giving Will a full view of his ass. Will licked down his butt crack, making Dustin shudder, then licked across his perineum, and stood up. "Down on all fours, please." Dustin obeyed. Will then started getting off to Dustin's butt. 

Will then decided on something different. "Lay on your back." He said. Dustin did so and Will got on top of him. He grabbed their dicks and grinded them together. Both of them moaned. Will came almost immediately, then Dustin. Will decided to cum again, since Dustin got to cum twice. He continued, his dick hard again, and Dustin moved his hands down Will's back and grabbed onto his butt, mimicking Will's actions from before. He massaged Will's butt cheeks and slid his fingers up and down Will's butt crack. Will came once more, moaning loudly.

After that, they got dressed, and headed to class, realizing they had skipped lunch. Neither of them ever spoke about it again.

But Will would always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I am making this a series???
> 
> COMING SOON: Expect some Mileven or Jancy soon. :)


End file.
